


Those Nights

by foolofatook001



Series: Who Killed Markiplier Songfics [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Celine's having some doubts, Emotional Confusion?, F/M, I guess that's the best term for it, Songfic, Will's just there really, almost makes you feel bad for Mark, doin' his thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolofatook001/pseuds/foolofatook001
Summary: In which Mark makes some accusations, and Celine begins to have unwelcome thoughts about one of her best friends. (This is G-rated I swear). Based on the song "Those Nights" by Skillet. Not necessarily related chronologically to "Satisfied" and "Mr. Brightside".
Relationships: Actor Mark/Celine, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Who Killed Markiplier Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the radio play all night/ Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
> Through all the hard times in my life/ Those nights kept me alive

“What have you been up to lately?” Mark’s question sounded innocent, but Celine knew it was anything but. 

“Oh, not much,” she answered, keeping her tone light and her answer vague. “I mostly stayed in, did some reading — you know. The chef asked for my input on dinner,” she added, smiling at Mark, who had sat down on the opposite end of the couch where she had been reading. 

Mark was watching her with a blank expression on his face. “Have you seen Will at all recently?” he asked, interrupting her. 

Celine blinked. “No, not since he came over for dinner a couple weeks ago… why?”

Mark shrugged, looking down at the sheaf of papers he held in his hands — scripts for his latest screenplays. “I was just curious.”

“All right…” Celine said, narrowing her eyes. A thought occurred to her. “Is this still about his moving out of the manor? He’s never said a word to me about it — other than what he told us.”

“Of course not,” Mark scoffed, still not looking at her. “He’s free to do as he likes.”

“Look, I know it hurt you,” Celine started, her voice softening as she leaned towards him. “But maybe he needed to branch out a little, make his own way in life.”

“You  _ would  _ take his side,” Mark muttered, his hands clenching around his papers. 

“Excuse me?” Celine drew back, stung.

“You heard me,” he spat, finally making eye contact. “You’re always so quick to defend him in everything — it’s like he can do no wrong!”

“He’s my friend! He’s practically  _ your  _ brother!” Celine cried. “Why can’t you give him the benefit of the doubt? Not everything he does is specifically intended to harm you, however much you seem to think that!”

“Why would he leave?” Mark demanded, slamming down his stack of paper. “I —  _ we _ — gave him everything! And he decides we’re not good enough for him?”

“Mark, it’s been  _ two years _ ,” Celine said, exasperated. “If you’ve been feeling this way the whole time, why haven’t you asked him about it before now? We still see him all the time! Clearly he doesn’t think we’re not good enough.”

“He didn’t want to stay with us,” Mark argued, standing up. Celine followed suit.

“Well, I guess he had his own reasons for that,” she snapped.

“There you go again! Why do you always leap to his defense?” he shouted.

“Because he’s my friend, too!” she shouted back.

“Friend,” he sneered. “Don’t think I don’t know about the two of you, sneaking around behind my back.”

“Wh-what?” Celine stammered, utterly taken aback. Mark thought she’d been cheating on him? She was fond of Will, always had been — he was a life-long friend, after all. She enjoyed spending time with him. He always seemed to be listening so intently when she talked, which was a nice change from Mark, who sometimes seemed like he was tuning her out half the time. And she  _ had _ fancied him terribly at one point when they were younger — but that was simply a girlish crush, one she’d grown out of. She was married to Mark now!

Mark rolled his eyes. “I’m done with this.” He snatched up his sheaf of papers and stalked off into his office.

“Mark!” Celine yelled, storming after him. “What are you  _ talking _ about?” She rattled the handle of the office door, uselessly — he’d locked it behind him. “Mark! Let me in!”

There was no reply.

“Fine!” she shouted, furious all of a sudden. “I’ll be out on the patio when you decide to act like an adult!” There was still no answer, and she swept off to the back patio, pacing back and forth angrily for at least a half-hour. Finally, as the sky grew dark, it became clear that Mark would not be coming out to her. Frustrated again, Celine went back inside and ate dinner by herself, ignoring the chef and butler’s curious gazes. She retired to her room earlier than usual and dressed for bed. If she went to bed early, she reasoned, she would be asleep before Mark came in and she could get some rest before confronting him about his wild accusations.

Mark came in some time after she’d turned out the lights, though she hadn’t yet fallen asleep. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady as she listened to him carefully open drawers and dress for bed. He slid into bed beside her and pulled her to him.

“Mark,” she grumbled, as if she’d just woken up.

“I’m so sorry, Celine,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I don’t know what came over me. I was just frustrated with work, and well… I know you’re so much better than that, and I feel awful for even suggesting it. Please — forgive me?”

Despite herself she felt her fury abating. He seemed genuinely sorry, and she could hear the regret in his voice. “I’m sorry, too,” she found herself saying. “I didn’t mean to fly off the handle like that. I do forgive you — and I hope you remember that I love  _ you _ and married  _ you _ .”

“I love you, too, darling,” he said. “Good night.”

“Good night,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek.

-0-

The problem with ideas, Celine reflected, was that they tended to stick around. Even though she’d never  _ really _ considered Will as someone to fall in love with, Mark’s accusation that she was cheating on him with Will began spawning what-if scenarios in her head at the strangest times. When Mark was holed up in his office for hours on end, leaving Celine alone to wander the house — sometimes not even coming out for meals — Celine would find herself thinking,  _ I bet Will wouldn’t do that _ . Or when Mark talked over her at the next party with his production company’s bigwigs, and Celine thought,  _ Will always listens to me _ . Every time she and Mark got into an argument the thought  _ I wish Will was here _ would creep in. He’d always been good at soothing her after fights when he’d stayed with them. Now that the idea —  _ Will would be someone she could fall in love with _ — was in her head, she couldn’t seem to get it out. She scolded herself every time she caught herself doing it, but it didn’t seem to do much good.

It didn’t help that when they did see Will, he was always doing things that would reinforce her opinions of him. “You’re running out of books? That’s a disaster! Here, take these,” he told her, on hearing her mention that she was getting stretched to find new things to read in the house, given as she was to reading when left alone. He listened to her when they were all in a group, and even told Damien off for trying to talk over her, once. Of course, that was because she was telling a rather embarrassing story about Damien heretofore unknown to the rest of the group, which her brother was keen to keep quiet, but she appreciated the gesture. He remembered that she liked a certain radio show, and often gave her the highlights when she’d missed one.

His apartment… small as it was, for some reason she always felt comfortable there. There was something about the manor that made her uneasy, though she had lived there for quite some time now. Sometimes she found herself upstairs without any memory of how she’d got there; sometimes she would open a door only to be in a completely different room than she’d expected. Mark said she was probably just preoccupied with something and wasn’t paying attention. Will listened with a slight frown and said it was something he’d experienced as well. 

So when she and Mark had another argument, this one more vicious than any they’d had before, was it any wonder that the first person she thought to go to was Will?


End file.
